Screen readers are software programs that assist individuals, such as sight-impaired individuals, to ‘read’ and understand information that is displayed to them on the computer screen. Screen reader applications convey information by converting text and other elements of digital content displayed on the screen to an audible version that can be heard by the user. Often times this is done using a speech synthesizer. Other types of screen reader applications convert the content to a tactile version for conveyance via a Braille display. When an image or other graphical content (photos, tables, charts, etc.) are displayed on the screen, they are typically described using image recognition and natural language applications.